Happy Birthday Tyson
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: will Tyson gets what he wants on his birthday? TysonKai


Beyblade: Happy Birthday Tyson

notes: don't owe beyblade! An early present for Tyson who's birthday is on May 5th! Here it is...

"So Tyson, how does it feel to be lucky 17?" Max asked as he was looking at Tyson as the gang was in the dojo, "it feels all right. Nothing changes," Tyson replied. "Nothing changes! Tyson, your not a kid anymore!" Hiro cried surprised as Tyson looked at his brother, "I'm about as old as you big brother," he said as Hiro smirked. "Not quite, you still act childish outside," he said as Tyson pouted, "hey! I'm mature in the inside though!" He cried as everyone laughed.

"That doesn't count Tyson," Hilary said as Tyson glared at her, "yea man. Nobody would know that your the mature one in the group," Ray said. "The only mature one here is Kai," Kenny said as Hiro looked at him unhappily, "along with Hiro that is," Kenny said quickly. "Where is Kai anyway?" Max asked, "eh, he must be planning something for my birthday today," Tyson said. "Kai? He probably wouldn't care Tyson," Max said as Tyson's face suddenly became sad, "that's not what I meant Tyson!" Max said quickly.

Tyson's face lit up, "he might be planning something for me secretly though," he said as the other's looked at each other unsure. "Hey, where's Hiro?" Hilary asked looking around, "weird. He was just here awhile ago," Kenny answered blinking. In Hiro's place, "we were looking for you Kai," Hiro said as he looked at Kai who was laying on the grass looking at the clear blue sky.

"So? What is it that you want with me?" Kai asked coldly, "you do realize that it is my little brother's birthday today, don't you?" Hiro asked as Kai remained silence. "Well? Do you?" Hiro asked again, "I didn't know," Kai replied quietly. "Unfortunatley Tyson is kinda upset cause you might have forgotten his birthday. I suppose telling your true feelings we'll be his birthday gift," Hiro said smirking as Kai's eyes widened.

"I don't have any feelings for that idiot!" He cried angrily, "oh? Remember last week when we all went for a walk to get some ice cream you kept lookiing at Tyson when he ate his ice cream," Hiro replied as Kai blushed a little bit. "All right then. I do have some feelings for that idiot, but tell him to meet me at the park tonight at eight, ok?" Kai asked as Hiro nodded, "you better not hurt my little brother," Hiro concluded as he left.

Kai rolled his eyes as he went back and layed down on the grass, I'll give you something that you would never regret Tyson, he thought as he closed his eyes. Later that evening, "are you sure about this Hiro?" Tyson asked as he looked at himself at the mirror. Hiro rolled his eyes, "for the last time, yes. Kai told me to tell you to meet him at the park at eight," he said as Tyson put on his baseball cap.

"You should get rid of that thing," Hiro said pointing to his cap, "why? You gave it to me," Tyson replied as Hiro shrugged. "Tyson! Where are you going?" His grandfather asked, "out. I'll be back soon," Tyson replied. "All right then, just be back at nine ok? We got something for you," grandpa said. "If it's a surprise party, I'll act surprise," Tyson said smiling as he left, "Tyson! Come back!" Grandpa cried but it was too late.

"How'd he knew?" Grandpa asked Hiro who shrugged, at Tyson's place. Tyson looked around the park as he found Kai sitting on the bench, "hey man. What's up?" He asked as he sat down next to him. "Hey Tyson, happy birthday," Kai said looking down as he gave his gift, Tyson smiled happily as he opened it up. He blushed, "uh Kai? Why'd you gave me lube and lotion?" He asked.

Kai looked at him, "I love you," he said as Tyson gasped and Kai took that opptunity to go and kiss him quickly. Tyson moaned as he was lucky there wasn't people around them, "this changes everything, huh Kai?" Tyson asked as Kai nodded. "Ha, no wonder you have to leave early when we went on that wlak last week to get ice cream," Tyson replied as Kai blushed, "well. Your mine now," Kai said pointing to the red mark on Tyson's neck.

"Augh! Kai! How am I going to explain this to the others?" He asked angrily, "just say that a bug bit you," Kai replied as Tyson rolled his eyes. "There's not that much bugs in Japan you know," he said as Kai shrugged, "we should get back," Tyson said as he looked up at the stars. "Why? It's beautiful out here," Kai said smiling, "yea. Well, they are planning a surprise party for me," Tyson said.

"They suppose not to tell you," Kai began, "I guess," Tyson replied smiling as Kai laughed. "Come on Kai! I don't want them to eat all the cake and ice cream!" Tyson cried as Kai groaned, "you never change, don't you?" He asked as Tyson blushed. "Let's go," Kai said sighing as the two boys went back to Tyson's place. At Tyson's place, "I see them coming!" Hilary hissed as she and the others were inside.

"I guess we have to tell the others," Kai said as the two were inside, "it would be a shock to them that we are together," Tyson said smiling. "You two are together!" Kenny's voice asked shocked, "Kenny!" Everyone cried angrily. The lights opened, "uh, surprise?" Max said as everyone was still glaring at Kenny who had hidden behind Kai. "Happy birthday Tyson," Kai said smiling, "thanks Kai," Tyson replied as the two kissed.

END!

me: here yea go!

Tyson: we'll be onto the next story soon

kai: review and update!


End file.
